supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Little Mac
Para ver su aparición como luchador, véase Little Mac (SSB4) Little Mac (''リトルマック Ritoru Makku'' lit. Pequeño Mac en japonés) es el personaje principal de la serie de videojuegos de boxeo [[Punch-Out!! (universo)|''Punch-Out!!]]. Little Mac aparece en ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl como un ayudante, y ha sido confirmado para aparecer en la próxima entrega como un personaje jugable. Perfil [[Archivo:Little Mac MTPO.jpg|left|thumb|Little Mac y Jerome "Doc" Louis en Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!!.]] Little Mac es un boxeador que tiene el pelo negro, usa un top negro con guantes verdes, y es descrito como un joven de 17 años, provienente de Bronx, New York. Mide 4 pies y 8 pulgadas (5 pies y 7 pulgadas en Punch-Out!! para Wii), y pesa 107 libras (49 kg). Si bien su origen étnico no se conoce oficialmente, de acuerdo con el boxeador Paul Malignaggi, quien interpretó a Little Mac en el anuncio de la versión para Wii de Punch-Out!!, Little Mac es italoamericano. El movimiento más conocido del boxeador es el de " " ("Star Punch" en Punch-Out!! para Wii), que le ha enseñado su entrenador, Doc Louis. A pesar de su baja estatura, entró a un torneo de boxeo y fue capaz de convertirse en un campeón. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl En este juego, Little Mac aparece como un ayudante y como un trofeo. Cuando Little Mac es invocado, va rápidamente contra un oponente y empieza a pegarle con sus puños. Dado que los puñetazos que usa son todos "Star Punches", tiene un efecto muy poderoso, así que puede lograr un K.O. rápidamente. Little Mac (2) SSBB.jpg|Little Mac al ser invocado. Little Mac en SSBB.jpg|Little Mac golpeando a Ike. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Little Mac :Un peso ligero procedente del Bronx. Se encuentra con una antigua leyenda del boxeo venida a menos, de nombre Doc Louis, a quien contrata para intentar obtener el cinturón de campeón de la WVBA. En su camino hacia el titulo tumba a rivales mucho más grandes que él. Si consigue una ☆, puede soltar un gancho desvastador. :*''NES: Punch-Out!!'' Inglés Versión norteamericana :Little Mac :A lightweight scrapper from the Bronx. After meeting with a former boxing great named Doc Louis who fell from glory, Mac takes Doc on as his coach, and together the pair try for the championship belt in the WVBA. Little Mac works his way up the ranks of the WVBA, taking out foes several times his size. By landing multiple blows, Little Mac gains a "☆" uppercut. :*''NES: Punch-Out!!'' Versión europea :Little Mac :A lightweight scrapper from the Bronx. After meeting with a former boxing great named Doc Louis who fell from glory, Mac takes Doc on as his coach, and tries for the championship belt in the WVBA. Little Mac works his way up the ranks, taking out foes several times his size. If he saves up the ☆'s he gets from hitting his opponent, he can throw a powerful uppercut. :*''NES: Punch-Out!!'' En ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' right|200px Por medio del Nintendo Direct emitido el 14 de Febrero de 2014 en Japón, se dio a conocer que Little Mac será uno de los nuevos personajes para esta entrega. Su diseño está basado en su aparición en Punch-Out!! para Wii. A diferencia de otros personajes en la serie Super Smash Bros., Litte Mac solo utiliza sus puños para luchar, tanto en el suelo como en el aire, dado que es un practicante de boxeo. Fiel a dicha disciplina, se ha mostrado que Little Mac es un personaje bastante rápido, tanto en movimiento como en velocidad de ataque, pero que su juego aéreo, así como su recuperación, son pobres comparados con los de otros personajes. Una propiedad notable del boxeador es que varios de sus movimientos poseen inmunidad, y por lo menos uno de ellos posee invencibilidad. Little Mac también se destaca por su Medidor de Poder, el cual, tras cargarse completamente, convierte su movimiento especial normal en un impacto fatal. Se conoce que su Smash Final es Giga Mac, una transformación que tenía en el modo multijugador de Punch-Out!! para Wii. Curiosidades *Little Mac y Charizard son los únicos personajes que han hecho la transición de personaje no jugable a personaje jugable. *Little Mac, Donkey Kong, Link, Mega Man, Solid Snake y Sonic the Hedgehog, son los únicos personajes que han aparecido en juegos de pelea no relacionados con la serie Super Smash Bros. **Little Mac, no obstante, destaca entre estos personajes en el hecho de que es el único personaje en la serie Super Smash Bros. en provenir de una serie de juegos de pelea. Véase también Categoría:Ayudantes de Super Smash Bros. Brawl